


Incidental Landing

by KOKOKOMOR1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Gamer Kozume Kenma, Hand Jobs, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Sweat, Top Kozume Kenma, Verbal Humiliation, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, degradation kink, kenma kozume - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOKOKOMOR1/pseuds/KOKOKOMOR1
Summary: “What? Does your gamer dick need to get wet or something? Do I look that good to you?”Kuroo teased, expecting Kenma to blush and stutter his way out like everyone usually does but he was met with shock when Kenma just stared at him with a bored expression.“Jeez, is that how you’re planning on getting me on my knees? I’m offended.”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 112





	Incidental Landing

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time posting any of my works so feel free to give me your honest opinions on this ig? Hope you like it! <3

Kuroo stepped into the airport with a wide smile on his face. He looked around cheekily trying to find his stop as he hummed his way toward it.

See, he was excited because he was going to finally meet Bokuto’s partner this weekend. He had admitted to Kuroo that he was going out with someone and he was going to be visiting London, which surprisingly, Kuroo was looking for an excuse to. To which he did. 

In just a couple of hours, he was going to meet someone his best friend was interested in. Of course, he was excited! 

As if it were a sign, his phone began to vibrate, quickly answering it with a smirk on his face. 

“Boku-bro! It's been a while, hasn't it? Seeing you and your sweetheart in a few huh huh. You nervous?” 

They continued like this until he heard a loud voice go through the intercom. He quickly jogged towards the entrance and hopped onto the plane. Smiling and whisper-shouting, “next stop, UK.” as he continued towards his seat.

Or so he thought. 

He walked off of the plane and showed up at a very familiar airport. He began to look around as his jaw dropped at the sight.

He was in Japan.

“Excuse me! I've taken the wrong flight.” 

He panicked towards the flight attendant who just stared back with a sad smile. “There’s nothing I can do but tell you to buy another ticket. I’m very sorry, sir.” 

She lowered her head, walking off towards the plane again to begin the cleanup. 

Kuroo immediately dialed Bokuto’s number with a panic expression on his face.

“What do you mean, “I took the wrong plane”, how does that even happen?!” 

Bokuto yelled, causing an annoyed Kuroo to lower his headphones’ volume.

“I have nowhere to stay either, everyone's gone and done their own thing. I don't have any money either!”

He cried, fisting his hair with a low groan. Apologizing to the worried old lady beside him. 

“Hey this may sound crazy but, what about Kenma-kun?”

Bokuto perked up, Kuroo’s face dropping at the idea. 

“No Bokuto, I haven't talked to him in what? Probably since high school. I'm not just going to stop by and ask him to let me stay.” he sighed, looking and pouting at a frowning Bokuto. “Besides, there's no way he'd accept me into his home anyways.”

That was how the conversation went, yet, Kuroo had no idea why he was standing in front of the “Kozume Resident” with a bunch of luggage. 

He knocked on the door nervously. This was his only chance after his parents refused to let him stay at their rental because they were aware of how irresponsible he would be if he was left alone with all of that money. He tried getting their pity but there was no way in getting the Kuroo’s to budge. 

No one answered. Maybe he wasn't home? He knocked again, just in case, followed by a loud “hello?” which caused the door to swing open.

He kept looking forward, eyes quickly drawing down towards the slightly small figure that stood before him.

There stood Kenma, eyebags on full display, a Redbull in one hand and a sandwich in the other. Maybe Kuroo should call his parents again.

“Yes? I'm not interested in any offers for a new car, I'm good with the one I have,” he muttered, causing Kuroo to cock his head with a confused expression.

“Oh um no no, I'm not here to offer you anything,” he said, causing Kenma to stare at him quietly as if he was looking for a way to reject.

“Did you need something then?” he finally spoke, feet shifting left and right as he side-eyed his sandwich. “I just wanted to know if you can let me stay with you? Just for a little bit until I get the money to go to visit a friend.” Kuroo confessed shyly with a nervous smile. Kenma sleepily stared back. Thinking of what to say.

“You're not going to suffocate me in my sleep are you?” he asked, Kuroo was about to laugh when he realized the setter was being completely honest. He quickly shook his head as Kenma shrugged and opened the door with his foot.

“Come I'm in then, I would ask you to help pay rent but I have enough money for the both of us so, stay as long as you like.” Kenma yawned walking towards his room. 

Wait seriously? That’s all it took?

Kuroo thought as he stood at the doorway. He kept there for what seemed like three minutes when he ultimately decides to just walk into the house.

He looked around at the set of his luggage in the living room, sitting on the couch, tapping his fingers anxiously.

He yawned, rapidly blinking his eyes, he was jet-lagged and he got on the wrong flight. He was having a horrible day but luckily? Kenma let him stay at his place. He's safe to say this day has turned out a bit better.

He sleepily got off of the couch, following the path Kenma took. Vision sort of blurry.

He looked through the open door and was shocked to see so many computers surrounding the previous setter. 

He rapidly clicked on the keys with a concentrated look on his face. Not noticing Kuroo, nor hearing him because he was wearing his headset and cussing at the game. 

“Bullshit! I won last time, you suck ass at it so don't blame me for it, cock-sucker!”

He screamed, starling and waking up Kuroo who stared back with wide eyes. The game ending with Kenma edging closer towards the screen as he clicked harder on the keys, lips between his teeth then throwing himself on the seat with a quiet, “fuck yeah”, and chugging down his, new, RedBull. 

Kuroo stared back astonished. He let out a loud laugh as he quietly sat on Kenma’s bed. Staring at him play until his eyes began to get heavier and heavier. Eventually knocking down. 

Kenma continued to play until he stood up to take his usual breaks when his eyes meet with a large, built silhouette on his bed. He smirked, running his fingers through the other's hair before pushing him slightly to wake him up. 

“Wanna sleep with me tonight?” 

Kenma teasingly whispered, Kuroo not catching it and begging him to say it again. 

“The guest room is a mess right now and you don’t fit on the couch, so you should just sleep here for now. It’s not like I’m going to sleep anytime soon.”

He confessed followed by a shrug , yawing as he and set a blanket down on the floor. 

“I have a tournament later till noon tomorrow. So I’m going to rest for a bit, don’t mind the alarm.” 

He whispered, laying down on the floor closing his eyes. Kuroo would say he was shocked at how fast the other could fall asleep but his mind was wandering off towards something else.

“Did he ask if I was going to sleep with him?”

-  
-  
-

Kuroo wasn’t just imagining things after all. He has been staying at Kenma’s for almost a month now. He had still been struggling with money for a while and Kenma had the idea of offering him some but he wanted to keep the middle blocker around for a while. He liked teasing him. And Kuroo knew this.

Kenma had been giving him mixed signals since the day he stood in the doorway. 

And every time Kuroo goes and asks the setter what was going on, he would come up with an excuse or change the subject. 

It was driving Kuroo mad.

Today was the last straw though, Kuroo was standing in the kitchen, a bottle of water in his hands as he fanned himself with a sigh. If only he had money, he’d be hanging out with Bokuto in a chilly environment while he heard his significant other chat about embarrassing couple stories. 

“God, it’s hot in here.” 

He groaned loudly, throwing his head down when he felt someone collide with his, Kenma dragging his feet as he tiredly muttered a ‘sorry’ and threw away what seemed to be RedBull cans and plenty of them.

“You know, you shouldn’t drink so much of that stuff,” Kuroo mentioned, immediately going on and talking about how much chemicals and whatnot were added into the energy drink. 

“Plus, I heard your cum starts to taste funny. What if a girl told you your jizz taste weird? That’s too embarrassing, Kenma.”

He blurted, something about Kuroo was that he would speak his mind no matter how blunt the words were. Kenma just stared up at Kuroo with a smirk, eyes glistening with sin as he held in a chuckle and dumped the cans in a bag. 

“Want to try it out? Is that it?” 

He spoke quietly and that was the last straw. Kuroo went up towards the setter and pushed him against the wall with gritted teeth. 

“I’ve had enough of your muttering and flirting, Kozume.” 

Kuroo hissed, causing Kenma to chuckle and raise his arms in defense. 

“I haven’t done anything, Kuroo, I was just asking you a simple-“ 

“Don’t give me that, if you want me to fuck you just say that. I’m sick of your snarky remarks and trashy flirting.” 

He confessed with a glare, eyes meeting with Kenma’s. 

“Oh? Trashy flirting?” 

Kenma spoke, pupils, dilating more with each second. 

“Then why are you blushing?” 

Kenma spoke neutrally. A drained expression on his face, eyes exposing him. Is he really getting off to this?

“What? Does your gamer dick need to get wet or something? Do I look that good to you?”

Kuroo teased, expecting Kenma to blush and stutter his way out like everyone usually does but he was met with shock when Kenma just stared at him with a bored expression. 

“Jeez, is that how you’re planning on getting me on my knees? I’m offended.” Kenma spoke, pushing Kuroo towards the wall as he grabbed his wrist tightly and pushed him onto the counter. Has Kuroo been sleeping around lately, or is Kenma really good at this?

Kenma rubbed Kuroo’s behind with a chuckle. Leaning in and licking his ear, hot breath fanning over the lobe causing Kuroo to press into the counter with a low moan.

“You like having your ears played with? Since when were you that sensitive.” 

He continued. Running his hands along Kuroo’s chest as he nibbled onto his ear, finding his way towards Kuroo’s nipples and pinching them in the process followed by a sinister laugh. 

“You can tell me to stop, I’m not forcing you to continue, I won’t get mad if you push me off.” 

Kenma said quietly, pinching harder causing Kuroo to thrust his hips again, shaking his head, drool sliding down his lips. He had never had his nipples played with and for his first time to be this rough is shocking but it’s even more shocking that he’s enjoying it. 

“What if I made you cum with just your nipples? Do you know how funny that’d be?” Kenma laughed, squeezing and rubbing the nubs tightly causing Kuroo to let out loud moans and sobs. He was feeling too good for something so little. Kenma’s hands stopped, causing Kuroo to let out a whine. God, he bets he looks so pitiable right now. He’s lucky there wasn’t a mirror in the kitchen.

“How about this, if you’re able to cum this pathetically, I’ll give you a reward, yeah?” Kenma perked up, causing Kuroo to let out low breaths and nods. He didn’t care what Kenma had in mind, he just wanted to cum right now, he wanted to let it out. 

“God this sight is so heart-rending it’s funny, I wish you could just see yourself.” He degraded as he continued to abuse the nubs between his fingers. Kuroo letting out loud moans while he thrusted his hips into the painfully hard cabinet. 

He needed release. He needed to let it out. There was no way he could possibly cum from just his nipples, he’s never done it in the first place so something like that was physically impossible.

“Jeez, you’re letting out so much drool on my counter. I should just drag your slutty face on it and clean it up. Right? I bet your needy ass would like that.” 

He taunts and that’s all it took for Kuroo to lay his head on the counter, the last hip thrust as he let out a loud pleasing scream. Kenma grabbed onto Kuroo’s hair, turning his head slightly as he made eye contact. It’s like something arose from the previous setter. His eyes filled with lust as he dragged his right hand down Kuroo’s back with yet, another sinister smile.

“Time for your reward.”

Kuroo doesn’t know how they did it but they’re now in Kenma’s room. His back was against the bed, limbs exhausted from what had happened a few minutes prior and he had no idea what Kenma had planned next. 

He straddled the middle blocker and began to rub and touch his chest. Kuroo letting out whines because his chest was sensitive. Kenma began to grind in Kuroo’s lap causing the taller male to thrust his hips and arch his back at the sudden feeling. Kenma chuckling at this.

“God, you’re so whiny,” Kenma spoke, glaring down at Kuroo as he gripped his hair, grinding down once more. 

“Fuck, Kenma—Kenma more, cumming!” Kuroo moaned gripping onto Kenma’s hips, body shaking slightly. He fluttered his eyes open, as much as he could, to meet with Kenma’s disappointed gaze.

“That’s it? That’s all it took? Wasn’t even the reward.” He spoke, humiliating the other and for some reason, Kuroo began to apologize, tears prickling in his eyes. 

“You’re going to cry? What a boring sensitive slut.” 

Kenma hissed with an eye roll, dragging his tongue down Kuroo who was now drenched in sweat. He flicked his tongue over Kuroo’s sensitive nubs, suckling, and bitting at them. He decided that was enough teasing and got off of Kuroo, who looked excited, as if he was begging for it not to end.

“Though you don’t deserve it. I’m going to give you what I told you. I like to hear you whine like a little bitch.”

Kenma spat, causing shivers to go down Kuroo’s spine, he bit his lip throwing his head back. He never knew he had such a thing for humiliation and degrading. He was knocked out of his thought when Kenma suddenly flipped him over, now facing down. 

Kenma tightened his grip on Kuroo’s waist, causing him to hiss while demanding an “arch.” To which Kuroo complied.

Kenma grabbed the bottle on his bedside table. Kuroo watching his every move, he was a bit nervous but mostly excited. He had never bottomed before and it was going to be a new experience. 

“Kenma I’ve never-“ 

He began when he was cut off by a burning pain, Kenma had smacked him with a glared, grabbing on the hissing cheek while he stared at Kuroo. 

“You’re lucky I’m using lube at all, I could’ve gone with just spit.” 

He spoke, looking at Kuroo with a bore expression causing the male to squeeze his eyes shut. Kenma noticing this with a laugh. 

“Did you just get hard from that? You’re kidding! How pitiable.” 

He poked fun at Kuroo, hitting him again which caused the other to open his eyes. Squinting.

“Look at this.” Kenma forced, squeezing lube onto Kuroo’s hole, using two fingers on each hand to stretch out the skin, causing Kuroo to dip his head into the sheets. 

“That’s embarrassing, look how easy it is to stretch you out.” Kenma ragged on, shoving two fingers in when the hole was satisfyingly stretched. Hammering his fingers quickly towards Kuroo’s prostate. 

Kuroo’s eyes met each other’s, crossing them at the sudden pain and pleasure, Kenma’s name slipping off his tongue like venom, hoarse from all the screaming and moaning. He was on a cloud, a very very nice one at that. 

Kenma stopped, switching hands and positioning himself near Kuroo, leaning in towards his neck, hot breath fanning over his lobe. 

“If you finish, I’ll fill you to the brim with my cum after. But only if you’re a good little whiny whore for me.” 

He goaded, harshly hammering his fingers onto Kuroo’s g-spot with more speed. That’s all it took for Kuroo to cum undone, Kenma kept jabbering at the gland with another displeased expression. Kuroo’s legs and body began to harshly shake. His hole taking Kenma’s hands hostage as he squeezed onto them tightly. If Kenma took his hands out right now, he would probably come for a fourth time that day. 

Kenma pulled his fingers out, dangerously slow, causing Kuroo to let out a yelp, cock bobbing as he let out low whines. He needed something, he needed to feel something inside him, rubbing and abusing his prostate again.

“K, Kenma, please” he began, arching his back more, turning his face to meet with Kenma’s. 

Kenma’s hair was in a messy bun, his sweats marking his hard-on, as he stared down and rubbing Kuroo’s back with a teasing smile.

“Please what? What does the needy bitch want now?” 

He spoke, his voice higher than usual. 

“Gimme’ cock- want Kenma’s cock.” Kuroo moaned, rubbing his sensitive tip on Kenma’s , now ruined, sheets, causing Kenma’s palm to lay flat on Kuroo’s cheek. 

“Who said you could do that?” He hissed, arching an eyebrow as he stared down at Kuroo with an irritated expression. 

“I’ll fuck your whiny hole. Is that what you want?” Kenma spoke, pulling down his sweats to reveal he wasn’t wearing any boxers, dick springing free, slightly shivering at the sudden change of temperature.

“Is this what you what?” He began, rubbing his tip on Kuroo’s ass. “Tell me what you called it earlier.” Kenma forced, griping on Kuroo’s hips tightly.

“Gamer cock- want your gamer cock. Please!” Kuroo begged to rub himself back on Kenma, receiving a harsh smack, causing him to arch his back, wincing. 

Kenma pulled on Kuroo’s hair and shoved his cock into him. Kuroo’s body shaking as he moaned loudly, his head dropped and his body collapsed, causing Kenma to hold onto him tightly, pounding into him. 

“Did you just cum from your ass? That’s so—fuck—pathetic.” Kenma spoke between moans, “you didn’t even shoot anything out. I’m so dissatisfied with you, just a useless slut.” 

Drool fell down Kuroo’s agape mouth, Kenma was mistreating his ass, purposely avoiding his prostate. 

“So—god I’m close—such a tight hole”, Kenma groaned, Kuroo wouldn’t say it out loud but Kenma’s moans were music to his ears. If he wasn’t exhausted he would have came already. 

“Squeeze on me, make me cum from your needy boy-pussy” Kenma spat, ramming his cock into Kuroo’s prostate, causing Kuroo to oblige and let out a loud hoarse moan. His mouth falling open, eyes rolling to the back of his head when suddenly feeling warm liquid filling him up.

Kenma was cumming into Kuroo, his thrust began to get sloppy when he rubbed onto Kuroo’s prostate once again, just to tease. Causing Kuroo to mutter curse words. 

Kenma pulled out, dipping a finger in and gathering some cum, then squeezing Kuroo’s cheeks with a “don’t let it get out” and shoving his fingers into Kuroo’s mouth. 

“Now tell me, Kuroo, does it taste as bad as you were saying it did earlier?” 

Kenma asked, looking down at Kuroo with a pleased expression. Rubbing his hands around Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo replied with a head shake. 

Kuroo’s eyes were bloodshot, tears dried on his cheeks, and drooled dazzled over his lips like gloss. Causing Kenma to pull him in and clash their lips together, sloppily dancing his tongue around Kuroo’s mouth, who tiredly did the same. 

Kenma pulled away, whipping his mouth and pulling up his sweats back up. 

“I’m going to stream tonight, you can stay there if you’re too exhausted to move.” 

Kenma smirked, going out of the room and grabbing another RedBull.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked how this turned out, my first time enjoying any of my works so far. I was craving a top Kenma for some reason too, thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm new to this so if you see me struggling that's why wjzhsbxbdb


End file.
